En lucha a muerte
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Lo que pasa por la mente de Coin ante diferentes situaciones a las que se expone: el bombardeo del distrito trece, su visión sobre el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y su pensamiento sobre Katniss. Para: WonWon Galla.
1. Pasado

**En lucha a muerte**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio Navideño" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

**Para:** WonWon Galla.

**Petición:** Una historia puramente dramática que exponga las frustraciones y quejas de Coin. Su odio hacia el Capitolio, sus ideas, su desacuerdo con Katniss y todo lo que piensa.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un personaje de la categoría de Coin. En algunas partes de la historia me he guiado por el libro y otras son exclusivas de mi imaginación. Espero que te guste ya que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**Pasado**

Coin es demasiado joven cuando sucede el bombardeo en el Distrito 13.

Se escucha el sonido de las bombas, las mujeres gritando mientras se aferran a sus niños, los hombres corriendo en todas las direcciones y la desesperación de la multitud por sobre todas las cosas. Ella no deja que el pánico cunda en su interior, pues sabe que de nada le sirve perder los estribos en un instante como ese.

«Lo único que quieren hacer es asustarnos y asustar a los demás distritos para que vean lo que sucede cuando desafían su autoridad. Prometieron que a cambio de las armas nucleares, no nos lastimarían y nos dejarían continuar con nuestras vidas.»

Pero a veces los hombres mientes y más cuando se trata de poder.

Ella se ayuda de los brazos para poder abrirse paso entre la marea de personas llenas de terror que inundan las calles y que buscan refugiarse en los bosques linderos, muy lejos de la devastación que tiene lugar.

Los pulmones se le llenan de un humo gris y espeso. Parece una mezcla de olor a perro mojado y comida rancia, pero Alma tiene conocimiento de lo que es en realidad. Es un gas altamente radiactivo y corrosivo. Ellos mismos se lo dieron al Capitolio y ahora lo están utilizando en su contra.

«Una verdadera ironía. Las ratas mueren en las garras del gato al que ayudaron.»

Los ojos se le ponen llorosos y la visión se le dificulta. Ya no sabe a dónde se dirige pero sus piernas continúan moviéndose, buscando una salvación de ese tormento tóxico que son las bombas del Capitolio. La piel de las manos se le pone roja y le comienzan a sangrar, el gas surge efecto en su cuerpo.

Piensa en su padre y en su hermano mayor.

¿Dónde están?

Al empezar las detonaciones, su padre se movió rápido como una serpiente en dirección a la parte suroeste del distrito. Allí se encuentran la mayor parte de casas de los trabajadores, los cuales tienen tantos hijos que es imposible memorizar el número exacto.

«Se cree un héroe sin saber que los héroes pueden morir igual que los demás hombres.»

Algo impacta contra su brazo en medio de sus cavilaciones e inmediatamente ella reconoce el rostro de su hermano. No es necesario que él le diga que tiene miedo y que quiere encontrar a su padre, porque se le refleja en la mirada. A ella le sucede lo mismo.

—¿Dónde está padre?

—Ayudando a evacuar a los trabajadores y a sus hijos. Se dirigen a la parte norte del bosque, entre los álamos y secuoyas podremos defendernos. El follaje es espeso y los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio no irán tras nosotros.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Ellos quieren acabar con nuestro distrito. ¿Por qué les interesaría el bosque?

—Solamente quieren acabar con nuestra riqueza, no con nuestras vidas —el muchacho asiente—. Quieren demostrarle a los otros distritos las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

No tienen tiempo de seguir intercambiando palabras.

Otra bomba es soltada a pocos metros de distancia y sus cuerpos salen despedidos por los aires. Brandon queda inconciente, por lo que es la responsabilidad de Alma llevarlo a salvo hasta el bosque. Recarga el peso de su hermano sobre su hombro y se mueve como puede. Siente un pinchazo en el hombro y puede apostar que tiene rotas unas cuantas costillas.

«No es hora de ser débil. Tienes que ser fuerte y resistir porque resistir es el primer paso para el nuevo comienzo.»

El humo tóxico no alcanza a llegar a la entrada del bosque y cuando Alma se encuentra con sus pies encima de la hierba suave y verde, se permite soltar la respiración contenida. Las detonaciones terminan pero las secuencias comienzan a notarse claramente.

Hombres heridos que se lamentan por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, mujeres desesperadas que intentan buscar una solución a las heridas de sus hijos y niños de pecho que no dejan de llorar. No quiere pensar en el número de muertos, estuvo demasiado cerca de su propia muerte como para seguir teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos.

Junto a Brandon buscan a su padre por el grupo de sobrevivientes. Él tiene un brazo mutilado que no deja de sangrar y el tobillo lastimado. En su cabeza tiene un corte profundo, dando la impresión que se un pedazo de tejado se lo hizo.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Podría ser peor. Al menos, pude ser de ayuda en la masacre. Muchos trabajadores murieron pero los que sobrevivieron ayudarán a alzar a nuestro distrito desde las cenizas.

—¿No piensas que es demasiado pronto para pensar en resurgir? —interrumpe Brandon.

—¿Cuánto entonces lo pensaremos? Con la mente y las manos ocupadas, el pánico no predomina. La mitad de la población del distrito murió por el humor y otro cuarto por las detonaciones.

—Podemos vivir en el bosque.

—¿Hasta cuándo, hijo? No podemos alimentarnos solamente de la caza y de los frutos de los árboles. Necesitamos trabajar, bañarnos, vestirnos.

—Y el distrito es nuestro hogar —es Alma ahora la que habla—. Siempre fuimos ciudadanos orgullosos. No es en este momento que dejaremos de hacerlos. El Capitolio nos ha bombardeado. Ahora debemos hacer que se arrepientan.

—¿Qué sugieres, hermana? Podemos construir todo de nuevo pero eso no quiere decir que el Capitolio no vuelva a bombardearnos. Nos costará años tener todo como antes y a ellos unos minutos volver a destruirlo todo.

—Un distrito subterráneo. Instalaciones por debajo de la tierra, a las que ellos no tengan acceso y no puedan destruir. Seremos disciplinados y todos trabajaremos para hacer que funcione.

—Tienes razón, Alma. Podemos hacerlo. Los habitantes son fuertes, trabajadores y muy capaces. Entre todos podemos reconstruir la vida que llevábamos antes y demostrarle al Capitolio que no es fácil acabar con nosotros.

Así comienzan los planes para llevar a cabo el nuevo distrito que como el ave fénix, renacería de las cenizas para volverse fuerte y poderoso.

Todo con mucho esfuerzo y empeño.


	2. Presente

**En lucha a muerte**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio Navideño" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

**Para:** WonWon Galla.

**Petición:** Una historia puramente dramática que exponga las frustraciones y quejas de Coin. Su odio hacia el Capitolio, sus ideas, su desacuerdo con Katniss y todo lo que piensa.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un personaje de la categoría de Coin. En algunas partes de la historia me he guiado por el libro y otras son exclusivas de mi imaginación. Espero que te guste ya que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

**Presente**

El distrito está preparado para el próximo suceso.

La primera chispa de la rebelión es lanzada por la señorita Everdeen cuando decide hacer el truquito de las bayas envenenadas y el resto queda a coincidencia de los habitantes de los distritos exteriores. Las protestas comienzan, los altercados violentos y la respuesta ante los Agentes de la Paz.

Coin se siente satisfecha porque eso quiere decir que los distritos no se encuentran tan conformes y sumisos como el Capitolio quiere hacer parecer una vez más. Los hombres están cansados de trabajar para que otros se enriquezcan y por un plato de comida que no alcanza para alimentar a toda su familia, y las mujeres no están dispuestas a seguir permitiendo que sus hijos mueran en salvajes juegos.

«Cuando acabemos con el Capitolio, les entregaré la venganza que tanto quieren. Unos últimos Juegos del Hambre con los hijos de los dirigentes más importantes y con la nieta de Snow. He oído que es una chiquilla muy hermosa.»

Todo vale demasiado a esas alturas y tiene que confiar en las personas indicadas. Los vencedores que tengan conocimiento de lo que se llevará a cabo deben ser seleccionados con máxima rigurosidad y por supuesto que la señorita Everdeen no se incluirá en la lista.

—¿Podemos afirmar que todo saldrá según lo planeado?

—No podemos tener ninguna certeza cuando se trata de El Capitolio. Nosotros vamos a actuar y ellos también.

—Necesito que me des certezas, Plutarch.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, Presidenta Coin. Lo único que puedo decirle es que cuento con la confianza de Snow y me será más fácil actuar.

«Eres una rata traicionera. Así como traicionas a Snow, me puedes traicionar a mí si te conviene.»

—¿Qué hay de la chica? Que Katniss Everdeen se la Chica En Llamas, no significa que quiera contribuir a nuestra causa.

—La señorita Everdeen es la causa del incendio que se está propagando. Ella es la chispa del fuego y ya está involucrada en todo esto, le guste o no.

—Su inestabilidad me preocupa.

—Como es de esperarse. A todos nos preocupa la inestabilidad de la señorita Everdeen. Desde que decidió utilizar Jaula de la Noche para intentar suicidarse junto a Peeta Mellark, nos mostró que no tiene sensatez y es por esa misma falta de sensatez que tiene que es tan importante.

«Ella no es nada sin el chico. Necesita del chico para brillar y ser quien es.»

Alma Coin recuerda la última vez que vio a la singular pareja. Katniss Everdeen con un el vestido de Sinsajo, ese que su estilista confeccionó especialmente para ella, y Peeta Mellark anunciando el embarazo.

—¿Su embarazo es real?

Plutarch niega.

—Pensaron que de esa manera los habitantes del Capitolio comenzarían a protestar para que se detuvieran los juegos.

—Si ellos hubieran protestado, Snow tendría una razón más para acelerar el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco —hace una pausa y luego prosigue—: Los demás vencedores tampoco están conformes.

—¡Cómo es de esperarse! Toda su vida les han dicho que una vez que ganan los Juegos, serán bañados en gloria y tranquilidad por el resto de su vida. Son seleccionados, ganan y muchos años después, les dicen que tienen que volver a pelear y que esta vez solamente uno saldrá con vida.

—A menos que la señorita Everdeen saque un truco de la manga y vuelva a salir de la arena con vida.

—En está ocasión el truco de la señorita Everdeen seremos nosotros. Lo único que ella no tiene conocimiento alguno de la situación.

—Y debe seguir así hasta el momento indicado.

—¿Cuándo sabremos que es el momento indicado, Presidenta Coin?

—Cuando los Juegos estén próximos a finalizar. Es vital que alguien le quite el rastreador para poder sacarla de forma segura.

—Johanna Mason pueden encargarse de eso. Si me pregunta, no confió en nadie más que ella para el trabajo.

—¿Qué hay de Finnick Odair?

—Lo de Finnick es el tridente, los anzuelos y las trampas para cazar. Johanna en cambio es diestra con el hacha y otras armas manuales.

—La herida no debe ser tan profunda como para matarla.

—Comprendo, Presidenta Coin. No pasará mucho tiempo antes que lleguemos con las naves.

Ella repasa mentalmente una vez más los movimientos a realizar.

Lo primero que tienen que hacer es cortar las comunicaciones dentro del Capitolio para retrasar unos minutos su respuesta a lo que comienza a suceder, tripular las naves hasta el lugar donde se encuentra la Arena y por último, rescatar a tantos vencedores como sea posible.

«La prioridad es Katniss Everdeen. Ella es la única y verdadera prioridad. Ya es el rostro de la rebelión aunque no tenga conocimiento de ello.»

—Tampoco tenemos la seguridad de que la señorita Everdeen quiera ser el Sinsajo.

—¿Cómo rehusarse cuando fue ella quien comenzó a utilizar la insignia? —pregunta con una expresión firme y segura—. Katniss Everdeen es el Sinsajo.

«¿Lo será?»

—Puede que usted tenga razón, Plutarch. De todos modos, no deja de preocuparme la relación que mantiene con el chico Mellark. ¿Quién nos asegura que se dedicará en cuerpo y alma a la causa, y no estará pendiente de él como siempre?

—Al darse cuenta que ya no tiene escapatoria, que tiene que enfrentarse a la realidad y terminar algo que ella misma comenzó; se dará cuenta que lo único que tiene que hacer es luchar, luchar y luchar. Su lucha se verá recompensada con la seguridad de Peeta, de su hermana y de su madre.

—La pequeña Prim —dice ella con una sonrisa y el hombre no puede determinar si está mintiendo o hablando con sinceridad—. Un hermoso retoño que pronto se convertirá en flor, por lo que he escuchado. Es una niña talentosa para la medicina. Podría trabajar para nosotros y curar a los heridos.

—Si a usted le parece correcto.

«Tener a la hermana de Katniss cerca será una garantía de su cooperación, en caso de que el chico Mellark no sea suficiente.»

—Es todo por hoy, Plutarch. Nos reuniremos cuando el final esté cerca.

«Eso quiere decir que será muy pronto.»


	3. Futuro

**En lucha a muerte**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio Navideño" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

**Para:** WonWon Galla.

**Petición:** Una historia puramente dramática que exponga las frustraciones y quejas de Coin. Su odio hacia el Capitolio, sus ideas, su desacuerdo con Katniss y todo lo que piensa.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un personaje de la categoría de Coin. En algunas partes de la historia me he guiado por el libro y otras son exclusivas de mi imaginación. Espero que te guste ya que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

**Futuro**

«No puedo confiar en ella. No entrega su lealtad a la causa como dice.»

Coin sabe que no puede fiarse de las palabras de la señorita Everdeen. Las palabras se las lleva el viento y lo que verdaderamente valen los actos que la persona hace. Por lo que le parece una buena idea que sea testigo de las cenizas de su distrito.

«Siendo consciente de la realidad, se dará cuenta que la rebelión es la única manera de acabar con el abuso de poder del Capitolio.»

Otra reunión está próxima a llevarse a cabo y Coin necesita muchas explicaciones.

¿Por qué permitieron que el chico Mellark cayera en manos de Snow?

Ese pequeño detalle que se le escurre de las manos es un arma que el presidente puede utilizar para dañar a Katniss y debilitarla. Un arma que guarda recelosamente bajo la manga y que en cualquier instante expondrá a Panem, para pedir un alto al fuego o para avivar la llama de los distritos en contra de los rebeldes.

«Esperemos que no sea ninguna de esas dos opciones. La señorita Everdeen está ligada al chico más de lo que admite y le gustaría. Depende del chico para actuar y lo que necesito es que actúe a mi favor.»

La reunión tiene lugar en la sala de mandos, donde Beetee trabaja arduamente para conseguir interrumpir el sistema de comunicaciones del Capitolio. Es el único medio que tienen para conseguir que la voz del Sinsajo llegue al centro de Panem.

—¿Progresos?

—No tanto como me gustaría, Presidenta Coin. Hice demasiado bien mi trabajo cuando programé el sistema. Pero si mi cerebro lo diseñó, mi cerebro sabrá tirarlo abajo.

—No espero menos de ti —responde de forma neutral—. Necesitamos que los propos se vean en todos los distritos y también en el Capitolio. Si la rebelión alcanza las puertas de Snow, estará acabado antes de lo que piensa.

«Los altos dirigentes jamás se volverán contra él. A menos que tengan un gran incentivo de por medio y no pretendo darles tal cosa. Ellos pagarán al igual que Snow.»

Su mente vuelve a girar entorno a la idea de unos últimos Juegos del Hambre con los hijos y nietos más jóvenes de los funcionarios de alto rango. La nieta del Presidente Snow por supuesto que estará incluida en la lista de los tributos, ella más que nadie será la carnada principal.

Coin está segura que esos Juegos tendrán tanto éxito como jamás lo tuvo otra edición de los mismos.

«Los distritos lloraban y velaban a sus tributos caídos. Ahora será el Capitolio quien tenga que sangrar por las muertes de sus habitantes.»

—Cressida ya tiene parte de los propos programados. Esa chica es una verdadera joya.

—Tuvimos suerte de que quisiera unirse a nuestra causa —la voz de Alma suena irónica pero Plutarch no se atreve a responderle—. Los propos tienen que ser fuertes y generar impacto en la población de los otros distritos.

—Los distritos exteriores serán lo más complicados de convencer.

—Sobre todo el distrito dos.

Plutarch asiente con la cabeza.

—Siempre han sido los favoritos del Capitolio. Teselas de más, centros de entrenamiento y patrocinadores en los Juegos. Los chicos de ese distrito acostumbran ofrecerse como voluntarios pues lo consideran un honor.

—Un honor que acaba con sus vidas antes de que se den cuenta.

—Naturalmente. La vida es cruel, Presidenta Coin. Algunas vidas terminan antes que otras pero todas terminan de una manera u otra.

«Esperemos que la tuya sea duradera. Todavía te necesito Plutarch y a tu ingenio.»

—Y a cambio reciben tanto oro y comida como jamás llegarán a disfrutar.

—El Capitolio es muy injusto con ciertos distritos y demasiado generosos con otros. Los habitantes de ese distrito le son fiel al Presidente Snow, no le traicionarán.

«A menos que no tengan otra alternativa.»

—Cabe la posibilidad de hacerlo recapacitar.

—Entrenan a sus Agentes de la Paz.

—La principal razón para hacerles parte de la rebelión. Si el Capitolio no tiene soldados con los que protegerse, se vuelve más vulnerable y más fácil de invadir.

La invasión es un plan arriesgado y Coin lo sabe más que nadie, pero no tienen otra opción. Necesitan buenos soldados que estén dispuestos a poner sus vidas en juegos por causa de un bien mayor como es la rebelión.

—Exacto.

—Quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió para que el chico Mellark no fuera rescatado junto a la señorita Everdeen.

—Estaban separados cuando a Katniss se le ocurrió disparar la flecha en dirección al cielo de la arena —explica el hombre—. Los aerodeslizadores de Snow llegaron al mismo tiempo que los nuestros. Se quedaron con Johanna Mason y con Peeta. Todos los vencedores implicados sabían que ella era la prioridad.

—La señorita Everdeen depende del chico más de lo que le gustaría y su mente gira entorno a él, a lo que suceda con él.

—Pronto lo rescataremos.

—El chico Mellark tiene que estar aquí lo antes posible. De esa forma conseguiremos su entera dedicación para la causa. Los preparativos del rescate tienen que comenzar ya.

Su orden es obedecida.

Antes de lo que piensa, todo el equipo de operaciones está listo para partir al Capitolio y mientras se interrumpen las comunicaciones, Snow aparece en medio de una transmisión.

«Sabe que están en el Capitolio. ¿Por qué no hace nada para detenerlos? La única razón es que ya lo tenga todo planeado.»

La respuesta llega en cuanto se entera de que Peeta Mellark coloca sus manos entorno al cuello de Katniss e intenta matarla. Es irónico que Snow consiga volver en su contra, lo que ella más añora.

«En la guerra, se gana o se pierde. No hay términos intermedios.»

Lo único que tiene en común con la chica es que sus distritos fueron destruidos por la misma cuestión. A Coin eso la volvió más fuerte mientras que a Katniss más débil y vulnerable.

«Ahora más que nunca debo tenerla vigilada.»

Pero por más que camina detrás de sus pasos, la señorita Everdeen conseguirá acabar con su vida delante de toda la multitud.


End file.
